A Different Ending
by MysteriousMiss98
Summary: That one fateful morning as Nick leaves Gatsby to go to work, something happens at the Buchanons mansion that changes the course of the story completely. A different twist on how Gatsby missed the kiss of death, and what could've happened if he hadn't died. Story is subject to alot of abuse, reader is advised.
1. Chapter 1

N: An alternative ending where Gatsby doesn't die and Tom pays for what he did- edited, with a crazier twist then before. As always I own nothing. Do not read if you are sensitive to abuse. The stories told in different POVs throughout, and some parts are told from different places at the same time and can be confusing but hopefully I made it easier. Enjoy and please, r&r!

A Different Ending

I left Gatsby this morning with an eerie feeling that something was going to happen. I'm glad I told him what I thought of him, after last night I found they were a rotten crowd, he was worth all of them together.

I thought about that and the events of last night as I opened the door to my job and headed over to my desk. Wall street boomed but I was deaf to it, only thinking of a women's life that was lost way to soon, and Gatsby; how after all he did for Daisy none of it seemed to matter.

Staring at the phone lying before me on my desk I thought about calling him, I know he wouldn't listen but I couldn't let myself go without trying. Daisy wasn't coming back, that I was sure of. Before I left the Mansion last night I heard Tom talking to her about getting away and rekindling whatever love they had for each other, leaving Gatsby to wait for a phone call that was never going to come. I should've told him what I saw earlier but for some unknown reason I didn't, and after seeing him so hopeful and knowing of a dream he thought was just within his reach now I felt I had to. If I didn't tell him he'd be waiting forever.

At the Buchanan's, Jordan's POV:

I woke up lying on Daisy's sofa, feeling a little alone and hurt by nicks attitude last night. I know he was upset about Mrs. Wilson but it wasn't fair to be so cruel to me, she was dead there was nothing I could do. As far as I knew Gatsby was accused of hitting her which no one knows is true, and that she was Toms mistress. It's a shame she died but that was all.

I got up from the sofa and looked in the mirror to fix my hair when I saw Daisy, sitting in the dining room by the telephone.

Last night I heard Tom tell her they were going to get away, that he was going to treat her better. The man was practically begging her to stay, it was disgusting really. A bunch of lies I can promise you. That Tom couldn't keep his eyes off other women for anything and no matter what he said to her it wouldn't change a thing.

I walked into the room and sat next to her, looking at her. In her eyes that stared down at the phone I knew she was afraid, of what I wasn't sure. Her mind seemed far away until she looked nervously up at me then back down at the phone.

"Oh Jordan" she sighed.

"Hmm?"

"What do I do? I'm terrified of making the wrong choice I..." She looked down at her wedding ring once more. " Oh Jordan life can be so confused sometimes..."

I was getting tired of hearing about all this and it was getting harder to keep my mouth shut about it. I snapped my eyes shut trying to resist from yelling at her, and she continued staring at the phone.

"Daisy stop this!" I demanded. I saw her head jump up, taken aback by my tone. Normally I didn't get so worked up by something but this was getting to be a bit much.

"I normally stay out of your affairs, its none of my business but if you really want my opinion..." I hesitated, I normally left these things to themselves, let whatever miracle they had working on them run its course, but Daisy clearly doesn't know what she needs to hear.

I pursed my lips together thinking of how to say what I've been thinking all this time. I heard movement down the hall and started whispering.

"You can't truly be thinking about staying with Tom, can you? It'd be the most foolish thing you could ever do- after all he's done for you- the way Tom hurts you. I don't see why your choosing to stay."

Daisy pressed her lips together, having a hard time listening to what I was saying.

"Jordan-"

"Daisy, normally I wouldn't care- it's your decision, but you have to listen- Gatsby he, he loves you so. He's everything you ever wanted. Tom doesn't love you Daisy I know he doesn't, not like he should at least." There was so much more I could tell her but didn't know if I should, until I saw the way she looked at me, her big eyes trying to read inside my mind as if she knew I had more to tell.

"Nick told me they were at a party once and he smacked Myrtle. He had love for her too Daisy, I know how he hurts you. He pinned everything on Gatsby you know, yet Gatsby still stayed because he loves you. I bet he has been waiting all night for your call, the mans waited on you forever. He threw all those parties for you, hoping he'd see you wonder in one night… And the way he looks at you... It's the same way he looked at you all those years ago. It amazes me, all he's done for you, the love he has for you it's simply... Breathtaking. He bought that house to be near you, hoping one day you two would find each other again. Now you have and I see it in your eyes, nick can hear it in your voice that you love him. You do love him, don't you?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Yes of course, but he wants so much."

I put my hand on top of hers.

"The man took the blame for that women's death, I'm sure he can forgive that you loved your husband at some point." I smiled warily, she did too as she taped her fingers on the table.

"Jordan?"

"What?"

"I think I'm going to call."

I looked up and eyed the area of the room for a moment.

Hearing Toms footsteps down the hall I retreated into my newspaper.

Not even a second later We heard Tom come in. We turned our heads towards him as he stared at us in silence for a moment. Looking between the two I sighed and put the paper I was reading down to leave the room, not wanting to be in his presence. I walked around the table to head to the living room.

"Oh Jordan, leaving so soon?" Tom asked. I quickly turned back around to him trying not to seem so surprised, normally he never questioned me.

I saw him walk around the table slowly towards me, his hand pressed firmly on the table, his eyes fixed on me with a cold piercing glare. I tried to avoid his gaze as He kept walking towards me, stopping just a few feet away from me leaving little distance between us.

In the midst of all this silence was Daisy, sitting they're nervously watching us. I was growing tired of whatever it was going on between me and Tom, I'm Jordan Baker if I wanted to leave a room certainly I could. I started to turn back away and head for the hall.

"Well if ya do, don't come back, and if you don't then plan on taking your leave soon. Tell that to your little nick too, I don't have the patience for people like you and Gatsby around my house."

"Tom stop it!" Daisy yelled.

I tilted my head, turning around slowly to face him, smirking devilishly. So he heard me, good, I've had about enough of Tom Buchanan and it was time he heard it. And the nerve he had speaking to me like that, he might talk to Daisy that way, that I can't do anything about, but he will not talk to me in such a way. I put on my best fake smile and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Tom, I don't believe I have to check in with you at all, and I don't believe your wife agrees either, not as if it mattered." I wanted to throw in nor like you'll ever be home to see it, but thought better of it for Daisy's sake. Tom took his hand off the table and started gesturing at me, his dagger like eyes shooting straight into my wide ones.

"I don't care what Daisy agrees with. I'm not having Mr. Gatsby or your twos agendas disrupting my house hold! I love her and she's staying with me, that is all. I've had it with all of you and this big mess you and Nick created. All he is is a gangster and a dreamer and nothing real or good can come from it. He's a fairytale? Don't you see? I don't know why in the hell you two can't seem to understand that. Gatsby urging her to leave was one thing I refuse to let you two influence it either!"

"Tom" Daisy yelled again, though she had no control over the situation.

"Nick had nothing to do with this." I said, smirking. "He wanted no part in this madness, and Daisy asked for my opinion. I was merely answering her question though I'm sure Nick would agree." I scoffed.

Tom rushed towards me, cornering me as We stood face to face. I didn't want to be close to him but refused to stand down.

"I have had it with you, and nick and Gatsby's opinions. I love daisy and she loves me and that's the only opinions here that matter" he growled.

"Back. Away. From. Me." I gritted my teeth.

"Tom leave her be! I asked for her opinion and honestly I agree. I won't be with you anymore Tom I can't, you've done too much." She cried, pleading for Tom to stop.

"No!" He barked. He pointed his finger around the room. "No, you're not Daisy. I love you and I thought I told you I'm going to take better care of you from now on."

Daisy fell silent, her eyes looked almost as if she was starting to believe him again.

My eyes begged for her not too, he was a liar and no good for her she had to remember that. I hated Tom and I would not stand to let him treat a woman the way he does, not Daisy and certainly not me. The more he stood over me the more my eyes burned with an infuriated rage. I refused to listen to any more of this, and before I could stop myself my mouth opened.

"No you don't! You want her for that precious reputation of yours, not because you love her. If you did you wouldn't go sleeping around every other night."

Even I was surprised by what I said, even though it was true I had no business saying it. We all stood shocked for a moment, all three of us looking to and back at each other.

"Oh, is that so?" He turned outward facing the both of us as me and Daisy stood across from each other.

"Then why did she agree with me last night? And since when, Miss Baker did you become so in tune with our affairs?" He said harshly towards me. He turned his head back to Daisy.

"See! This is none of her business Daisy she's tearing our house hold apart-"

"She's telling the truth; I was confused Tom you confuse me that's all. I love Gatsby and I'm leaving with him. Jordan's right you don't love me, you lied and lied to me and hurt me and I can't do that anymore! Gatsby and me have something you'll never know of; he loves me and no one else or nothing else could make me happier. You did once Tom but that was long ago, now I know you don't care about me and I can't say much about you nowadays either. I'm through Tom."

He came rushing towards her, his hand up ready to strike Daisy.

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT AND I REFUSE TO HEAR YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME!" He yelled in her face.

I could only watch as she coward away from him.

In the heat of the moment I panicked as I saw him go to hit her, and had to think of something to draw him away, so I yelled uncontrollably, something I didn't think I'd ever have the nerve to say.

"If you loved her poor Mrs. Wilson wouldn't be dead right now!"

Immediately after saying that I regretted it, it was the worst thing I could've possible said in that moment, even I was stunned. Though it did take his attention away from Daisy he charged at me with full force.

My eyes widened as he ran towards me, and when he grabbed me by the throat with his hand and slammed me into the wall I had no idea what to do. I was completely vulnerable and afraid for the first time in quite a while. I gasped for air as he held me there with a deadly look in his eyes. I could hear Daisy scream fill the whole house in the background.

My eyes bulged out as my hands tugged at his grip but were useless against him. Daisy came from behind in a feeble attempt to stop him. As he held me up against the wall with one hand he backhanded daisy with the other, so hard she flew out of the room.

He released me and I fell to the ground, choking on air gasping to breathe again. I tried to scramble away but He stepped on my back to keep me from leaving. I tried kicking at him, swinging my arms around wildly, squirming trying to get away from his hold when I could feel him picking me up by the back of the neck.

Once my head lifted from the ground I screamed out to Daisy.

"Daisy! Go get him, get out and go get him." I hope she knew who I meant. That way she'd be safe in his arms and then once he got here id be safe from Tom. He wouldn't kill me, that I was sure of that- at least if I could help it.

Tom held me up by his hand, he looked me in the eyes and even smiled as he hitmen in the side of the face 1,2,3 times. I tried fighting back as hard I could, hitting him in the ribs, the throat and in the side knowing it wasn't much but I wasn't the type to go down so easily.

My hit to the throat stopped him for a moment and I tried getting away. Somehow through all the twisting and turning I managed to twist my ankle, but with enough effort I managed to stand up.

Tom had grabbed one of my daddy's metal golf clubs to hit me and I fell right back on to that mahogany wood floor where he pulled me in to the room again, dragging me by my legs as my fingernails dug into the hardwood floor, desperate to get away from him but I couldn't, he was to strong. I was foolish for thinking he wasn't.

Buchanan mansion, Daisy's POV:

I nervously punched in dials, shaking with fear that my husband has lost his mind and Jordan was going to die in his hands... For saving me.

At Gatsby's:

Gatsby was just about to get into his pool, anxiously awaiting Daisy's call. Just before he could dive in he heard the phone ring and ran to it before anybody else could answer.

"Hello?" He said hopefully. He could hear a shaky, heavy breath on the other end and began to worry.

"Jay" He heard Daisy cry through the phone, His smile fell and his eyes narrowed darkly.

"Daisy? Daisy darling what's wrong... Did tom-"

"Jay get over here as fast as you can! Its Tom ... Jordan... He... Jay please get here quick!" She managed to screech over the phone while sobbing. Gatsby's phone fell from his hand as he ran into his house. In no more than a minute he was in his car, speeding away from his house and over the bridge to East Egg.

At the Buchanan's, Jordan's POV:

I was fighting him; I was fighting him hard but I couldn't get away. He hit me multiple times after that, I could feel myself losing consciousness. I chose to ignore the blood on my face as there was no sense in worrying about it now. I kicked him, swinging and dodging from as many hits as I could. He was a madman and I wanted him dead, but I was far too weak to do it.

From the corner of my eye I spotted a pistol, I had learned how to shoot from my father, if only I could reach it...

Desperate and fighting against the exhaustion I felt I kicked him in the face, forcing him back long enough to grab the gun. I gripped the shiny cold metal in my hand and pointed it toward him.

However, Tom was a quick son of a bitch, before I could even blink e had grabbed the gun from me. As quick as it could I felt that same piece of metal back into my face, knocking me to the ground.

The world I knew faded to black, but I heard the sound of a gunshot & suddenly, nothing.

Gatsby's POV:

I rushed in as quick I could. I thought Tom tried something on Daisy but instead it was Miss Baker. Daisy screamed as I ran into the room after hearing the shots and stopped when I saw her lying on the floor, unconscious with Tom bruiting over her holding one of her silver metal golf clubs, and a small pistol as blood seeped from her yellow dress.

Why would he hit her? I had no idea but had no time to think of it, she needed taken care of and fast.

I stared at him for a moment. I had no idea Tom was capable of... causing so much harm. The girl looked dead and for a moment I feared she was.

I pulled my gun out from my pocket and aimed it right at Toms head as I ran down to stop most of the bleeding with only a handkerchief. She was not going to die as long as I stood here.

"Back away old sport. Now see if I kill you it could be considered self-defense, if she died you would be considered a murderer."

Tom backed away as I Gently I picked her up and kept pressure on her wound.

"They're coming with me old sport. Daisy's leaving you and if I see you again ill make sure it's the last thing you do" I said plainly. I wanted to shoot him, I did but there was no time. Miss. Baker- Jordan, she needed us and needed to be attended to right away.

We left the house, as Tom stood still like a statue. I laid Jordan in the backseat and opened up the front doors for Daisy and I to get in as our hands met as we drove away.

I knew old sport was going to want to hear about this, about what Mr. Buchanan did to Jordan. I should've killed him but perhaps once he finds out Nick would want to do something about him. I knew Miss. Baker and him haven't been doing well but I knew he loved her, soon enough he'd see it too.

Daisy's crying calmed the moment we left the house, I was holding her hand but in that moment, I wanted to do so much more.

"It's quite alright now darling. You will never have to see him or that house ever again. He will never hurt you again, ever."

"Oh Jay! I never should've left you. I should've waited I.."

"Shh, that's all over now. We, we can't help what's past. I want to be able to look into the future with you darling, never mind what happened then." After almost losing her again, I knew old sport was right. Perhaps you can't repeat the past, I shouldn't have expected so much in the first place. She was here now and that should, if I tried hard enough could be enough.

"You mean it? Oh Jay... I love you. All I wanted was to forget about it all, and now we can. I want him dead Jay. He deserves it, I was a fool for far too long with him."

I tried to hide the wide smile that was coming across my face but I couldn't, she loved me and only me and at that point that was the only thing that mattered.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that darling. I'm sure old sport and I will handle that soon enough."

Daisy smiled but there was a worry in her eyes when I mentioned the name of Nick.

"Oh my… Nicky. Jay what are we going to tell him?"

The smile I had on my face fell, of course that was a problem we had to handle but for the moment I wanted this to be about us, me and her. I waited for 5 years too long not to talk about us when we were finally together again.

"Will tell him what happened when we reach the hospital, but tell me darling, do you mean it?"

She snapped her head back towards me with a hint of confusion on her face.

"Mean what love?"

"Do you mean what you said about us... about me do you mean it?"

Her mouth dropped open a little, taken back by my question.

"Well of course Jay why else would I say it? I've always loved you I just-"

I was thankful we reached the hospital before she could finish her sentence. I knew she was going to mention Tom and these last 5 years and though I was trying to let go of them I had no interest in talking about it.

As we park the car she looked at me with that half smile of hers.

"Jay..." She said questionably. I glanced over at her quickly, wanting to desperately escape the conversation.

"Jordan told me-"

Luckily the car stopped before she could finish her sentence. We can do all our talking at the hospital, but not here, not yet.

"Just a minute Daisy darling. Were here, we can talk inside but I suggest we get her taken care of first."

She took in a breath of air and looked away disappointedly. I know she wanted to talk but I didn't think I was ready to hear what else she had to say.

2 Hours later, Sacred Heart Hospital, Gatsby's POV:

The doctors took Jordan immediately once we came in, and once the kind nurses saw who I was they made sure she gets the best care they could give.

We've been sitting uncomfortably in a cold white waiting room for the last 2 hours after that. Daisy however... must've been exhausted, the moment we sat down she laid her head familiarly on my shoulder and fell asleep. Just that one simple act though assured that I was the one that held her heart, that no matter what she would always have me.

I looked down at her for some time after that, remembering all the small things about her, just the look of her face, the way her blonde curly hair fell and her brown eyes that could look at you and surround you with an infinite warmth that gave you a sort of hope no other object could give was just a few of the simple, hundreds of reasons why I loved her.

A tall nurse walked up to us then clearing his throat to get our attention, startling me from my reverie and waking Daisy. My forehead creased in confusion before I remembered what we were here for- Miss Baker.

"Yes?" I said. Daisy looked around the room still half asleep, her hair covering her face.

"The patient should be fine; the shot was not fatal but she won't able to do much for a while. Of course, were keeping her for the next few days. She has multiple bruises covering her body but those should clear up in a few days and a twisted ankle, but we plan to have her here for the next two days, so she should be able to walk once she leaves the hospital."

I gave him an awkward smile, that wasn't good news at all, but it could be worse.

"She's lucky." The nurse told us, we both looked up at him questionably, waiting for the much-needed explanation. Lucky? Surely not.

"From the marks on her neck it seemed she was held by the throat pretty tight. She could've died if they hadn't let go, and had the shot been a little higher to the left she would have bled out."

"Ah, I see." I said.

"When can we see her doctor?" I heard Daisy ask, her voice was filled with both hope and sadness. Since we left the house we hadn't spoken of the incident, I didn't think she wanted too.

"She's still out but you can be in her room- right across the hall in room 204."

We nodded and went our separate ways. I noticed Daisy silently brace herself as we walked towards he room.

When we stepped into the room it was worse then what we had thought. My face stiffened Looking at the bruises that covered her arms and side of her face, Toms hand imprinted around her neck... I didn't know how badly beaten she really was.

Daisy appeared next to me and put her hands on her face as tears welled up in her eyes looking at her.

"He could've killed her!" She whispered.

"He could've killed her... why did she... Jay she got this way saving my life! That could've been me but- Damn him! Damn Tom Buchanan. He deserves to be here not her... not her though Jay she did nothing, nothing!" She started to become hysteric, crying out louder the more she spoke. I tried to calm her down and stop her from causing a scene but my calm words weren't working. Grabbing her arms delicately I lead her to two chairs placed in front of the bed.

"Daisy, Daisy darling come here! She did it because she loves you. Yes, she could've been more careful but Tom, he was too strong to take on. Neither of you should be here and I wish I could had been their- I should have been there to stop him. I said I was going to stay all night if I had too and I should have but..." I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. I should've been there to protect her, to protect them.

"That's not true! Without putting her in this whole mess she would've been fine- this is all my fault. I couldn't face Tom alone and now she's here because of it!" She spoke bitterly.

I knew deep in my mind she was right. Without us or any of this she wouldn't be laying here right now but I had no want to tell her that, it wasn't important anymore.

"No darling, of course it's not. Tom, he would've hurt you had she not stepped in, and Jordan knows as well as I do that she could handle him better."

"That doesn't mean she should have." she said disheartened. I had never heard her more hopeless then in that moment and though it pained me to believe it, yet again she was right and there was nothing else I could say or do to change it.

"I know, Daisy I know." I said quietly wanting to end this whole conversation right here.

We both sighed and took our seats across from her, and soon enough our hands met under our seats intertwining my hand over her soft one as sleep slowly took us both.

30 minutes later in my sleep I could hear a faint cry, at first I didn't understand until I found myself fully awake, afraid something had happened to Daisy. My eyes opened wide to see her sleeping peacefully next to me, just as she had before. I thought to myself that it was just a dream and closed my eyes again, only to hear another faint cry once more.

This time I nearly jumped from my seat, thinking I had lost my mind. I started looking around the room to find out what I had heard. When I heard or saw nothing I had no idea what to think until I heard it yet again from somewhere around the hospital bed. I quickly turned around to see what it was that made the noise but just saw Miss Baker, lying there in her unconscious state.

I started staring intently at the bed when I saw her move slightly and make the noise that woke me up. I walked slowly over to the bed to see what she was saying, thinking she was awake and in need of something- at least I hoped. When I got close enough to understand her though I heard her cry out again.

"Nicky..." she cried. "Don't go Nick... please... I-"

The line in between my brows disappeared when I realized she must've been dreaming about Nick. Nick, old sport, of course it was about him! I had completely forgotten to tell him what had happened and it's been nearly half a day.

Before I left to call him I had to laugh at myself for being so jumpy a minute ago. I knew I wasn't losing it, not yet at least.

I looked down at Miss Baker for a few minutes after that, my face full of regret and concern for a good friend of mine. She saved Daisy, saved our relationship and now she had to be put here. She's much stronger than her by far and Daisy surely would have died had Tom hit her instead. I saw face when I came in and had those marks been from Miss Baker then she put up a hell of a fight. Nick was certainly lucky.

I got to thinking about old sport and frowned. I failed him, he'd been there to defend me and Daisy many times yet I hadn't even been their when the girl he loved needed someone.

I could hear Jordan's slight cry out for him again, reminding me to tell him what had happened.

Daisy must've heard Miss Baker or me. She jumped up and rushed urgently to my side looking at her.

"Jay what happened? Is Jordan..." she stopped when she heard Jordan once more.

"Is that Nicky? Aw Jay she's calling for him, how sweet. We have to tell him."

"I know. I'm going to now." I pointed to the outside of the room.

"I'll come with. Shell be fine alone for a few minutes; we both have things we need to tell him."

I nodded hesitantly. I wanted to speak to him alone, apologize or explain what had happened but I guess I could always do that another time.

"Well- alright but we must go now."

She agreed and we walked out into the hall to call Nick.

Property trust, Nicks POV:

That I was sure of.

I put my hand over the phone to pick it up and call Jay about what I had seen earlier, but before I could the phone rang in my hand and I answered it though I hadn't wanted too.

"Property Trust, Carraway speaking?"

"Nick?" I Heard the man say. It was Gatsby, he sounded fine but I had no idea why. Maybe he'd already found out that Daisy wasn't coming back, or maybe, just maybe he was ready to let go of her and start anew. Like he said he was only 32 he still could have so much ahead of him, if only it were enough.

"Hello? Old sport are you there? Nick?"

I shook my head of my thoughts and held the phone closer to my ear.

"Yes sorry- sorry Jay I was... Look about Daisy-"

"No old sport theirs no time- listen to me." I heard the serious tone in his voice and listened close, afraid something had happened with Tom or even worse- the police had found him.

"It's about Miss Baker Nick."

Jordan? What would he want with her? What was so urgent about her that I had to be called? If it was about me and her I could tell him there were plenty more important things to worry about and that there was nothing much to say about us and that would be the end of that.

"Jordan? What about her?"

"She's in the hospital old sport." He said pitifully.

The sound in his voice made my heart drop, and my brows draw together as I looked at the phone I began to clench in my hand.

She must've ran into another careless driver, it's the only sensible thing.

"What- "

"I'll explain everything when you get here old sport. - "

"Get here soon though Nicky," The second voice on the phone reminded me of Daisy's, confusing me more then I already was.

"Daisy? And wait Jay what do you mean get their soon what happened? Why was she- "

"Just get here soon, I'll explain everything then. Please old sport, she needs you here. She called for you in her sleep in these heartbreaking whimpers its really- she needs you here Nick, we all do. Get to Sacred Heart Hospital as soon as you can."

"Wait-What? Why? Jay!" I yelled so he couldn't hang up the phone.

"Goodbye old sport." The phone cut off then. I looked at the phone I put down in my hand, thinking what I need to do next.

My mind raced with a million questions, why was Daisy on the phone? Who is we all including? Why was Jordan in the hospital and just why did it seem so... serious? Just hours ago I was at Gatsby's leaving him to swim so I could go to work, and she was still at Daisy's, how... the only thing I knew was that I needed to get to Sacred Heart, and fast so I could figure all this mess out.

I left my desk and walked out of my office building to get to the hospital. The rest I was unsure of, but I knew shortly that would all be answered for me.

At the hospital, Gatsby's POV:

"What'd he say Jay?" Daisy asked impatiently as I hung up the phone.

"He should be coming soon darling don't worry. He's a little confused but I told him when he got here id tell him everything. We should head back towards the room though; we need to make sure she's still alright. We'll stand in the doorway so we can still see Nick when he walks in." She nodded and we walked over. She turned her head to look into the hospital room.

"Jordan's never needed anybody like that. Jay what if this is worse then what it is... She's never been like that for anybody until now- "She spoke hopelessly. I looked up at her with a small but warm smile.

"Sometimes people do things for the person they love that they'd never do for anyone else. Perhaps that's what old sport is to her." Daisy sighed, turning to look at Jordan face.

"Oh jay I hope. I really do…"

She looked back at me with hopeful eyes. I could tell she was waiting to bring up what we were talking about earlier in the car but before she could I saw a man in a black and white suit rush down the hall, old sport arrived.

I turned out from the doorway to wave him down. He saw me and rushed towards me, his hair was disheveled and his eyes were wild as he walked up to me.

"Jay! What the hell happened?" He was out of breath from rushing over so fast, I didn't know where to start until Daisy appeared next to me, her arm wrapped around me with that knowing smile of hers.

"Hello Nicky." She said simply. Her being there, holding me by her arm confused old sport more than my telephone call.

He looked between us and up and down a few times, seeming like he was at a loss for words.

"Jay…"

"What the hell happened? With you both, and her, and Tom- just what the hell happened in these last few hours?" He was getting rather loud and upset. I patted his shoulder as all these things were being thrown at him.

"Jay..." Daisy said, intervening between the two of us. "Let me explain, I have so much more to tell him about what happened."

Her eyes darkened and she looked over to Nick when she spoke. I had wanted to be the one to explain, to apologize for not being there. Ah well.

"Yes well, Daisy can explain everything then." I walked away, running my hand through my hair worried what Nick would think of me by the end of the story, or exactly what Daisy would tell him.

Daisy's POV:

Nick looked at me intensely waiting for me to tell him everything.

"Oh Nick, everything happened so fast. When you left, Tom spoke to me privately. He was telling me all these things, apologizing and telling me how much he loved me and promising to take me away. At first I was going to leave with Jay, really I was but then Tom kept telling me everything id wanted to hear since we were married. He promised he would take better care of me from then on. I stayed up all night by the phone, all confused on what to do. I just wanted to be through with our problems, I was so foolish." I looked over to Jay, his face was grim. I know what I said hurt him but I couldn't lie, I had loved Tom too. I just couldn't let go of that, not when he wanted so much. But looking at those deep blue eyes now I should've known my only place of happiness was in his arms.

Nick made a noise to remind me I was telling him what happened, I shook my head from my reverie and looked back at him to continue.

"Oh Nick, I was up all night by the telephone. Jordan slept in the living room couch just across the hall. Before I knew it was nearly dawn, she must've woken up and saw me there. So, she walked over and sat next to me. We sat in silence for a while before I finally asked what I should do. She was hesitant since she never really spent much time focusing on us but once I begged her too she finally told me…" I smiled remembering what she said, in that classic Baker attitude of hers.

"She said I'd be a fool to stay with Tom, that Gatsby was everything I ever wanted and that he loved me more than any other man could. She reminded me that Tom was a liar and how much I loved Gatsby. I knew she was right. I do love him, with everything, for everything."

I looked at Jay again as a smile appeared on my face. I took my attention away from Gatsby again and faced Nick.

"I was going to call, but Tom came in the room. He'd heard everything she was saying. He told her to leave and to tell you to never come back. Nick it was so sweet, she defended you before even defending herself. She loves you Nicky, she cares for you so much I only hope you see that." I hoped for a response but he just stared at me anxious to finish the story.

"Anyhow, she told Tom off, telling him she doesn't need to check in with him at all, she was just voicing her opinion. He started towards her and I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He shouted that he loved me- of course the man can shout it from the tallest building in New York but he could never prove it!" I started getting all worked up. Thinking about Tom upset me. I had given him everything, a daughter even, and all he did was sleep around and brag about our money, and beat on the women he said he cared about. Well to hell with the money! Tom Buchanan was a dirty bastard, always has been and will be.

I looked over at Jay then, his hand was on his chin, deep in thought. He seemed far away, but just looking at that angelic face made me love him even more.

"Tell me what happened." Nick said. I looked back at him, his face was full of worry and there was something in the way his eyes looked that flickered something dangerous and I hesitated on telling him the rest for a moment.

"When I told him that he didn't and that I was leaving he ran up to me with his hand raised. He was going to hit me Nicky…"

I saw Jays head perk up out of the corner of my eye and in Nicks I could tell he already knew what was coming.

"When he went to hit me, I heard Jordan yell something so, so foolish from across the room. She wanted to take his attention away from me but it did so much more than that. She screamed, if you only knew what she said you'd understand-"

"What'd she say?" Nicky asked anxiously. Again I hesitated.

"Nick She screamed... "Poor Mrs. Wilson wouldn't be dead right now if you really loved her."

In that moment Nicks jaw dropped opened as his body stiffened. Jay even turned towards me. In my mind I saw Jordan being slammed into the wall and me being thrown back. I could remember the sinister look in Toms eyes as he hit her, over and over again, it made me want to cry. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shut my eyes before I spoke again.

"That's when Tom… he just, lost control. He came running towards her, slamming her into the wall, choking her. I tried to get him off but he smacked me so hard I flew out of the room. I was dizzy for a moment when I heard Jordan scream "Go get him, Daisy! Get him and get out now". I'd never heard her scream so loud before. It was desperate and heartbreaking, it was just awful. I ran and called him- I could hear him beating her from the front room Nicky. She did it to protect me she didn't think... If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here right now."

I started gasping for air. For the first time, I realized it was all my fault. It was hard for me to tell the rest of the story knowing that if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be here, or that if she hadn't stepped in he could've killed me.

Jay wrapped his arms around me as I buried my head into his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head as he sat me down to calm myself as he finished the story.

"I ran in after I heard a gunshot. I heard Daisy's scream, that's when I came in but I ran into the room a second too late. Tom had one of her golf clubs in his hand, before He'd hit her in the back of the head with it. I wanted to shoot him old sport, beat him, handle it but there was no time, she was in too bad of shape. She was bleeding profusely. Tom didn't even look me in the eye but just watched as she laid on his floor."

Nicks POV:

I felt my eyes burn with a pure hatred, I was disgusted. If he was here, I would have killed him myself. Hearing what he did to her sickened me. I envisioned the way he'd hit her, how could he... Shoot her?

"Is she..." I couldn't finish the sentence, saying she was dead would have been too hard to do.

"She's fine, for the most part old sport if that's what your- We got here as soon as we could."

"Where Is she?" I demanded.

"She's in their old sport. She called for you earlier."

So, she was delirious, nearly dead and in pain. It seemed everything around me faded except for that narrow door I was about to walk through.

I passed Daisy, she tried to touch my shoulder but I went right passed her as though she didn't exist.

"Nicky..." She sighed. Again I ignored her, wanting only the one thing that mattered at the moment. I saw from behind how Their hands intertwined nervously as they watched me walk towards the room.

I stood in front of the doorway and couldn't see much. When I walked in I saw her, laying there with her face twisted in pain.

I went to stand next to her bedside and study all the damage he did. The coward. He was nothing but a god damn-. Dammit! Why, why did she have to be so damn headstrong. I know her she's smarter than that, why did she choose to be so careless then, knowing the state Tom was in? She was just supposed to be a bystander none of this should've happened! If they all could have handed their own problems without us, without her she wouldn't be laying here- Daisy's right she…

I was becoming so upset I almost forgot why I was here- none of that mattered anymore, t was no use getting so upset. I only wanted her safe, that was all.

The more I looked at her the more I was bothered by this, and the thought of killing him crossed my mind; growing stronger with every bruise I discovered. I wish I would've been there. I would've stopped him I would've gotten her out I would've-

I froze when I noticed the dark purple and red marks that wrapped around her neck. The son of a bitch could've killed her; he could've killed her and she would've died thinking I never cared for her- which I did of course I did she was the first women I've ever loved I couldn't just let her go that easy… he could have easily taken her away from me.

I stood their blankly, thinking what I should do. Tom was going to get it one way or another and I'll be damned if I don't stand against him now. Something had to be done and I couldn't help but feel that I was the one responsible for making sure it was.

I sat down as all these emotions began to overwhelm me. The picture of him hitting her- how hard he- how hard he hit her; and the fact that she needed me when I wasn't there, especially how we left it last night- too think I almost left her.

I pulled a chair close to her bed and held her hand as I sat thinking about everything. The fact that Tom had used a golf club, one of her most prized possessions to hurt her made me cringe. I thought about what might've went through her mind when Tom hurt her, and now I felt an odd sense and need to protect her; I refused to see her like this again. What in the hell was she thinking?

As I held her hand I noticed the bruising on them and smiled warily. She did put up a fight, I always knew she was tough.

Refusing to leave her side I dozed off a little while after that, until I heard an incoherent noise that woke me up from my sleep. I opened my eyes to an empty hospital room with only me and Jordan. I shook my head and thought maybe I hadn't heard anything after all, until I heard it again.

I looked over at Jordan when her bed moved as she jerked her head slightly. I got up to see what was wrong but everything seemed how it had before. I heard her mumble something I couldn't quite make out and got closer to see if I could hear her.

"Nick..." I heard her whimper quietly. Recognition dawned on my face as I waited to see if she would say anything else. So, she had called for me.

It only made me feel worse that I wasn't here before.

It broke my heart seeing her in this state. Jordan Baker was not one of vulnerability, too see her like this I knew she was in serious pain.

"Nick dammit I need you. Nick" She quietly cried out to me. I went to her side and held her hand as tight as I could without hurting her. I felt hopeless, she was so delirious and it only made her pain worsen.

She seemed so upset and I wondered what she was thinking about, also worrying the more she moved the more she could hurt herself.

With nothing left I started speaking to her reassuringly praying to god she would hear me.

"Jordan, Jordan, Sweetheart shh... I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you if I am here. I swear it. I'm not leaving your side." I said soothingly. The only way I knew was to talk to her in hopes she could hear me. Those were some of the last words I thought I'd ever hear myself say to her, but it felt nice to say them; and I found myself not wanting to let go.

"Oh Nicky, you do love her." I could hear Daisy say as she walked into the room with Gatsby. I nodded, not paying much attention to anything else but Jordan.

We sat there a few minutes, Daisy and Gatsby made small talk, but all my attention was on Jordan. I noticed her ankle had also been wrapped up, and knew facing Tom was more of a need then a want.

I thought on how he tried to pin everything on Gatsby, how he not only nearly killed Jordan but also hit my cousin. I fixed my hat and got out of my chair.

"I'll be back, I just need to leave for a sec, watch her for me will ya?" I said to them. Daisy nodded immediately as Gatsby stared into my eyes for a few moments. He nodded and I knew he knew what I was about to do, passing me his gun before I turned to leave.

Gatsby's POV:

We sat with Jordan awhile after old sport left without saying much, until Daisy turned to me.

"Jay... before Tom came in Jordan told me something, well everything."

I sat wondering what "everything" meant. She smiled curiously before speaking again.

"Did you really have all those parties, make all the money, buy that grand castle... all for me?"

I had to look away from her to hide the halfhearted smirk that appeared on my face. After everything that had happened she still didn't see all I had done for her.

"Daisy darling- every single thing I had done these last few years had been decided with you in mind. You were with me in every decision, every chance I took every move made it all had been for you; to get closer to you; to finally find you again and never lose you. Daisy darling... it was all for you."

Her eyes averted my staring at her as she shook her head slightly.

"I was such a fool" She whispered broodingly, memories of her and Tom and I going through her mind.

"I was such a fool to say goodbye to you, for marrying… him, I never had the nerve to be happy but now, now I do. I want to I just wish I had known before." She said quietly.

I smiled warily and put my arm around her. I can finally start my life with the one thing I've needed to complete it, and nothing else mattered besides that.

"Did you truly take the blame for that, that woman, jay?" The words painfully came out from her, and I swallowed hard remembering it all happen. It was all so fast... so so fast.

Miss. Baker really had told her everything, hadn't she? I couldn't blame her though, without her, I would be without Daisy. All I did was nod as she sighed.

"Jay." She said, she was grateful, but her voice was laced with disappointment. I wondered why but ignored it. The deed had already been done and there was nothing more to do about it.

"You know I never wanted to leave this place. I love it here in Long Island. I love everything about it, the castle, being so close to nick and Jordan. I never wanted to leave. I was just afraid of what might happen but now it doesn't matter, none of it does. Jay I want us to stay together, marry, live here for the rest of our lives. I want to do everything on earth all over again, with you."

I couldn't have smiled any wider. She finally understands all the things I've done for her and everything that we could do together. Of course, we'll have to get out of town for a little while- travel, maybe to Europe or wherever she desires; but then we can finally have our home back here. I held tight to the ring I held in my pocket. I had it custom made especially for her, hoping one day id find her and that I could then truly be forever wed to her as my world would be complete.

"Why don't we?" I said smiling. She looked at me with a wondrous smile, not knowing what I meant. I placed the silver box in my hand and opened it when she looked down. She gasped at what was a platinum 2.08 ct diamond ring.

The jewels sparkled in the afternoon sunlight that shined through the window as Daisy's eyes lit up. I smiled taking off her old wedding ring and slipping mine on.

"I had it custom made and engraved in Europe, for the day when I could finally hold you in my arms forever again."

She looked at me as her eyes shined with unshed tears. She nodded happily, I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her for what felt like a lifetime. A kiss that reminded me of all the reasons I was in love with her in the first place.

"I would go to the ends of the earth for you again and again until id find you."

We sat like that for a moment before she wiped her eyes quickly and looked down at Toms ring I held in my hand.

"Oh Jay what about my old rings? Their far to pretty to throw away."

I chuckled, shaking my head a little at her question.

"We'll sell them, give them away, anything you want." I said happily. She gave me a playful smile, intertwining my hand in hers.

"I don't ever want to lose you again" she said, looking into my eyes. My face tightened as I held her closer to me, remembering the hardship of the last five years from losing her the first time.

"You won't, ever again." I said firmly.

The Buchanan mansion, Nicks POV:

I pulled up to their estate and noticed Toms car, the blue coupe was still parked. I parked my car some ways away from their house so he couldn't see me coming.

When I walked up I noticed all their servants were gone and the door was locked, but with the enough force I kicked the door in and quietly walked into the house. I saw what was so many of the precious objects that had surrounded the inside of their home now shattered on the ground just like the life Tom had created for himself. I also noticed different bottles that used to be filled with alcohol now surrounded the floor, and the once beautiful mansion now looked like something that could be mistaken for trash.

"Who's there?" I heard Tom say gruffly, stumbling around in the other room. I hid in the corridor of the doorway, loading my gun just in case he planned on handling me like he had handled Jordan just hours before.

I looked over and saw him sitting in the small dining room with his hands on the table. I noticed the marks on his face and thought that Gatsby was right. If the marks on his face were from Jordan which I'm sure they were then she had put up a hell of a fight.

"That's my girl." I thought to myself. It wasn't like me to be so pleased about anything like this, but seeing what he had done to Jordan and everyone else in his life was enough to change anybody's character.

When I saw him lay his head down, that's when I knew to come in. I held my gun in front of me and quickly walked in, my face full of disgust as I looked into the grim red rimmed eyes of Tom Buchanan.

"Nick Carraway. The great American novelist turned gangster. Did Gatsby drag you into that too?" His voice was rough and as arrogant as always.

"Gatsby had nothing to do with this Tom. You must be crazy to hit a woman, the look of her face- how could you do that to her Tom! She wasn't even yours to touch let alone beat. I could kill you for what you did!" I screamed angrily. Tom didn't say a word, and once I finished all he could do was grin.

"And tell me Nick, did you feel the same when your friend hit Mrs. Wilson? Or how about when you found out the only women you ever loved was a liar, and no better than that same murderer." He growled, looking into my eyes with an evil tint that dared me to strike him.

"Shut up! He wasn't the one who caused that poor woman's death and you know it. Jordan was never a liar in fact, surprisingly she was the most honest out of all of us in the end, and that's exactly why you tried to kill her you son of a bitch!" I spat viciously in his face, it seemed as if I had gone mad and for a moment I thought I had.

"She never spoke the truth and that's exactly why you almost left her- and you would've, had you not felt like saving her for me hitting her so damn hard, but let me tell you something Nick."

I stared at him angrily, waiting for him to finish.

"Every hit was worth it." He hissed.

My eyes narrowed and in no more than a second I began to throw myself towards him, my hands held out ready to choke him just as he had choked her.

He moved out of the way and tried to hit me, when he missed and came back up I grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into a small glass cabinet that sat against the wall.

Glass shattered over him and for a minute I thought about letting go, until I saw Jordan laying in that hospital bed in my mind and began to hold tighter.

I felt a sharp pain in my side and saw that he had stabbed me with a broken piece of glass. Lucky I was able enough to pull it out and it hadn't cut so deep.

With all the adrenaline still coursing through my body I couldn't feel a thing.

I picked him up by the neck just as Jay had that day at the plaza, and we stood forehead to forehead, with our teeth gritting as our bodies shook from anger. I forced him into the broken glass once more. He winced as I stood above his now crouching body. Good, I had wanted him to feel the pain, the same pain he had tried to cause Gatsby, and the same pain he had caused Jordan.

"If... you... ever... come… near them again… I'll kill you. Not Gatsby... not Wilson… Me. I... don't want to see... your cowardice face... around my girl again." I growled between spurs of heavy breathing.

He took another look at me begun to cackle quietly. It angered me even more, and to shut him up I hit him with the side of my gun, silencing him once more. He still hadn't fallen unconscious like I wanted so I did it again, and he fell to the floor with his eyes closed.

With that, among the broken glass and blood and bottles I walked into one of the nearest bathrooms to clean up my cut, my white shirt now covered in splotches of red. I tore off a piece of fine cloth I had found in their bathroom and used it, along with a few pours from a bottle of vodka I had found on the floor. Some tricks I had learned in the war.

By the time I had finished it looked like nothing had happened at all behind my suit jacket.

Patched up, tired and ready to leave this once beautiful monstrosity I started to walk out of that mansion once and for all, until something big shined in the corner of my eye.

I turned to look and saw a bag of silver golf clubs with a tag hanging on them. I sighed and reluctantly walked over to them, reading the small piece of paper starched to them.

"To my only daughter, the apple of my eye, may these be able to bring you happiness when I'm not around too. Love, your father."

I sighed and hauled the big bag onto my shoulder. As I started to walk out of that room I tripped over one, and noticed the big hole in the wall in front of me, finding out that that must've been where it all happened. I refrained from picking the damaged one up, figuring it would only bring up bad memories. I took one last look at the mansion that held secrets and pain covered up in wealth once and for all, then headed outside back to the hospital.

The hospital, Jordan's POV:

I woke up in pain, not fully remembering what happened, where I was or how I had gotten here Until I heard two familiar voices whispering in front of me.

They were smiling and giggling, holding hands as I heard them talk about life before the war, before Gatsby had left and when he first knew he loved her. It was charming really, and the only thing I would accept to see in this room other than medicine and, well the other didn't matter since I highly doubt id see it.

With a strong enough effort, I managed to prop myself up, and wondered what all he did to me for this too hurt so much.

"Well isn't this darling. I'm so glad you wizened up Daisy."

She turned to me quickly, with her eyes wide she got up from her chair, rather giddily to stand by my side.

"Jordan!" She said in a happy, high pitched voice. I smiled vaguely as the volume rang in my head.

"I hadn't died darling, though I do have this awful headache. What happened?" I said painfully.

I saw Daisy's smile fall as Gatsby stood up urgently looking between me and Daisy.

"Well darling, don't you remember anything?" Daisy asked nervously.

"I remember being attacked by your blasted son of a bitch husband, but nothing that would cause this. What, what did he do?" I asked hesitantly, beginning to become afraid of the answer she might give me.

"He... he hit you with one of your golf clubs Miss Baker, and you two had flight over a pistol but he had won." Gatsby answered warily. My mouth dropped open and I gasped from shock as clutched on to my chest.

"My daddy's golf clubs? I want him dead- Daisy your husbands going to get a bullet in his chest." I growled.

"He's not my husband anymore Jordan. I left him the moment you reminded me how awful he really was."

The corner of my mouths turned up as my lips were pursed, still infuriated at the audacity that man had.

"Good" I said bitterly.

"Though I wish I hadn't, just what am I supposed to be doing for the next few weeks?" I asked impatiently, I never liked being tied down much to anything, apart from one person- though I was sure that one person was never coming back.

"Now don't you worry about that Miss. Baker we'll take care of all of that. We owe it to you after stepping in for Daisy and myself."

"Well I had too. That god-awful polo playing cheat never scared me, and I couldn't just let him hurt Daisy the way he was going too. I saw the look of killer in his eyes." I smirked, doing my best to shrug.

"I do want to thank you though miss Baker. You saved Daisy's life and well, you saved us as well." He gave me one of those warm smiles. I nodded and they both sat down across from me. Though from the little smiles that went across both their faces I could tell there was something else on their minds.

"So Jordan..." Daisy smiled curiously. "What were you dreaming about when you were asleep?" She smiled, Gatsby did too, and I knew he was thinking the same thing. I knew they knew exactly what or who it was about and the last thing I wanted to do was talk about it, it was foolish enough as it is.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" I asked if I had not a clue what they meant. Gatsby looked at me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"When you were asleep here, you were mumbling something but we couldn't understand any of it." Gatsby asked curiously. Damn him, he knew I was lying. I shook my head best I could, not knowing why so little effort had hurt so much.

"Well I don't know. I can't remember a thing."

"No?" Gatsby smirked. I shook my head again though it hurt to do so. I grabbed a mirror hoping to see what had hurt so much, and saw 4 very dark purple marks swiped across my throat. I was shocked at how bad I looked.

"The mans a dead man, If I don't shoot him I'm sure someone else will. How dare he-"

"I think that's already been taken care of Miss Baker..." A line between my eyebrows formed from confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

His head nodded in the direction of the hallway. It hurt too much to turn so out of the corner of my eye I looked out into the doorway, but saw nothing. Until a very well dressed, sweet eyed man stepped into the doorway. I tried hard not smile but couldn't. Just looking at him could take my breath away, no matter the circumstances. He stole my heart and the fact that he had indeed came back and handled Tom for me made me even more dizzy then he already did.

"Hello Miss Baker..." he said smiling as he walked into the room.

I felt silly feeling that Just his smile was enough to brighten up my mood, or how when I saw him set down my daddy's golf clubs that must've been left at the mansion I could feel my eyes begin to tear up. I wasn't used to that type of feeling, I wasn't very used to love like that at all, but when he walked in, in that moment I knew he was the one of many new things.

I tried to reach for him, but as I did a sharp pain went down my back. I clenched my teeth in pain as a small whimper escaped my lips.

Nick just about dropped everything to come to my side. It made my heart sore- I never thought he cared so much.

"Don't move Jordan, please. You'll hurt yourself more if you do." Instead of protesting like I would I listened knowing that he only wanted the best for me, he must've if he was willing to come back to me.

I noticed Nick eye the other two for some privacy, they nodded and quietly left the room to just me and Nick. Things felt different from the way they had last night and I had no idea where this or we were supposed to go.

I tried to avoid looking at him, not wanting him to see me so vulnerable but It was too late, he already looked up at me. I tried to turn away, but his hand stopped me by my chin. I hadn't meant to but as his hand went to gently touch my face I winced, feeling incredibly weak and vulnerable after this morning. I could tell by the look on his face it broke his heart- I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, but what happened earlier made me still a little weary of it all.

"Jordan, I'm never going to hit you. Don't ever think I will because I'm not, I couldn't." he said warily. I gave him a broken smile, trying to stop from tearing up.

"Oh Nick" I laughed in between invisible tears.

"But I look awful" I frowned. "How could you even look at me like this?"

"Because" he sighed. "I... Love, you." He said slowly, I couldn't believe it. When He looked into my eyes I knew that he meant it, as a small tear fell from mine. I felt like my heart was going to stop beating.

He affectionately wiped away the tears that fell, waiting for me to respond but I couldn't.

"Oh" I said harshly. How foolish of me, I had loved him too I just didn't know if I could say it. I'd never found love like I had in him before.

He looked down, thinking I didn't feel the same and I looked down at my hands, hoping to find my voice again. When I finally did, I managed to choke out the words "I… I love you too."

He nodded at me with a smile as I nodded back. "I'll admit I was afraid, afraid saying it would take away my strength as it was the only thing I had left of me, but it was too late and not saying it would only hurt me more, I didn't want to lose my independence, but losing you would hurt far more. I'm sorry for being so stubborn before Nick." I cried.

"Jordan, I will never cast a shadow over you, though it can be overwhelming at times I love who you are, a black diamond in rough of a thousand crystals."

I could barely keep it together; I knew now hearing those beautiful words flow so softly from his gentle voice that I wasn't going to lose him after all.

Before I could blink, with caution he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as he breathed in the scent of me.

"I don't ever want to let you go." He whispered. His voice was shaky and for a second I knew he was crying. Suddenly all of these emotions came to the surface and my tears bled through his white shirt to his skin, but he only held me tighter. Once He let go he looked up at me, his strong hands wiping away the rest of the tears.

"Those bruises should go away soon too if that's what you're worried about, though they don't take anything away from you in the slightest." He said affectionately. I chuckled, until I looked up at him and saw that his face had become stiff and serious.

"Don't ever get yourself into that again, Jordan, please. I don't want to ever see that happen to you again. I'll kill the next man that tries to touch you but really Jordan how could you be so careless- he could've killed you."

I smiled as the concern in his voice was everything to assure me that he was very much in deed in love with me, and I thought If anyone else spoke to me like that this conversation would be over, but I only wanted to hear him tell me more.

"I don't know Nick. I had to stop him and for the first time I felt panicked, I should've been careful but I had to stop him from hurting Daisy, to stop Daisy from hurting herself. He's awful Nick, absolutely awful." He laughed softly as he moved a few small hairs from my face.

"I know, that's why I said I'd kill him if he even looked your way again. I'm sure he was just as surprised by the visit as me but I'm even surer that he gets the point now." My eyes filled with hope and surprise hearing that.

"You've become much more strong, and protective. I like this side of you Carraway."

"I mean it Jordan. After hearing what you did for Daisy, and Gatsby and then protecting her like that I thought about how maybe you weren't so careless after all, that maybe I was wrong about you. And then seeing you here, I couldn't handle seeing you like that. So vulnerable... So in pain I felt in that moment I needed to be a sort of protection for you. Your still mine Jordan, and thinking I almost lost you today reassured me that I don't want to lose you again. Though I must say you gave him a good fight yourself."

I laughed a little at that, though something else stuck out in my mind.

"So, you believe I'm yours Nick?" I smiled playfully.

He reached for my hand gently and grabbed it.

"Yes, I do and you are." He smiled. "I found that out this morning after hearing what happened. I remember When I got here, I sat with you, you were having a bad dream of some sort and I heard you call for me, you asked me-"

"Not to leave..." I whispered. I remember the dream, very well.

"What was that dream about Miss Baker?" He looked at me curiously, so eager to hear about it.

"I remembered what you said last night, about being tired of all of us, and I had a strange dream of being here after being in a bad accident. I remember wanting you, to talk to you and explain everything but you just left and didn't come back, and I never got to say any of the things I had wanted to say to you that had been pent up inside my mind for a while. When you left last night, so abruptly and didn't tell me why, it bothered me Nick. I didn't think you were going to come back. I do love you Nick, and you just leaving without giving me much time to explain got to me. Want to know the worst part?" He looked at me with wonder. I smiled and touched his face gently.

"I wanted to be angry at you but all I could do was miss you. You have certainly thrown me over Carraway." A sweet and playful smile dashed across my face before laughing gently.

"So does this mean you really do love me?" I asked, I felt like a child, but when I saw him smile warmly I felt it didn't matter.

"How could I Not? Id shout it from the tallest building in New York if I had too." He noticed my smile as his fell.

"I'm sorry Miss Baker, for all of it."

He looked around, clutching his chest dramatically. "And I'd be heartbroken if you didn't forgive me." A playful smile went across his face.

"Forgive you for what Nick? None of that matters anymore!" I smiled widely as we both laughed until I felt a sharp jolt run from my side to my back, causing me to make a small cry out in pain.

Nick stood and came to stand by my side, holding my hand tight as the pain coursed through me. I began to feel incredibly weak as he gently helped me lay back down. It felt as though my side was laying on a thousand burning needles.

"I should have killed that bastard. Breathe darling, this will all be over soon enough. Your strong Jordan, it's one of the things I love about you. I know you'll pull through."

He held my hand until the pain subsided, though when I tried to prop myself up it came back much stronger this time.

I cried out something incoherent as Nick let me lay back down gripping his hand, clenching his teeth at the sound of my pain.

"Jordan, please lay down. Its only for a few days, then think the faster you get out of here the faster you can stay with me." He smiled.

"What do you mean Nick?" I asked weakly, the pain in his face looking at me stayed as he gently stroked my face as I laid back down and he sat next to me.

"Well I decided you'd need someone to stay with once you got out, and if you wanted I thought you could stay with me." His eyes asked me playfully.

"I'll have to think about it Carraway." I said jokingly.

"Aha, either way I promise to stay until you get out. I told you while you were sleeping I was not going to leave your side."

I knew then no matter what happened id never have to worry again, because he'd be there. I finally had something stable in my life that wouldn't just come and go, and nothing could make me smile harder.

Just after, I noticed Gatsby and Daisy walk in.

Nicks POV:

"So does this mean you two are steady again?" Daisy asked eagerly.

I smiled, taking Jordan's hand in mine, her eyes twinkling up at me like stars in the night sky.

"I'd say we are."

"That's fantastic! I knew you two would be thrown together one way or another, my assistance or not."

I chuckled, Jordan playfully rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"We have news too." Gatsby interrupted. We all watched as Daisy lifted up a very big and fancy ring that had replaced the one Tom put on her hand.

"Were getting married!" Daisy yelled excitedly. The room filled with cheering and laughter.

Once they left, I spent some much-needed quality time with Jordan.

At the end of the night, we had managed to fit the both of us comfortably on her hospital bed, and she fell asleep just on top of my chest. Kissing her on the top of the head before she fell asleep with me by her side I finally felt at peace, we were all happy with the fate we had finally been given.

A/N: So, there's my twist, more romance in this one then intended but eh, oh well. I ship Nick and Jordan to hard not write about them, so I had too. Story's based off of the 2013 movie version with some book components to. Tell me what you think! Oh, and the part about Jordan being the most honest out of all of them, technically in the movie she was and I don't think people give her enough credit, and I also wanted to show Nicks defensive side I feel that he has that most people don't see. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogue**

A few weeks later Toms affair with Myrtle had been exposed, and he was to blame for her death, but before he could be arrested had ended up shooting Tom and himself, that fateful day when the papers had found out about the millionaires affair.

I remember reading that headline, and feeling nothing except for remorse for . Though Tom hadn't been the one to directly kill Myrtle, I believe with no doubt in my mind he was still part responsible in her death and deserved to be handled as such.

After a few weeks most of New York had moved on, along with the only ones who were there to remember. Though we hadn't entirely forgotten what happened that fateful summer we too had indeed moved on to better things.

Some months later Gatsby and Daisy finally had their wedding, and it was grand. All of New York was invited to watch what was the most fantastic wedding of the time, and to us what would be one of the greatest things to come out from that summer. Daisy was by far one of the most beautiful brides I'd ever seen, and Gatsby couldn't have been anymore fantastic then he was on that day. I had been the best man, and Jordan was the lovely made of honor. ****

Shortly after that day at the hospital I'd lost my job for leaving early, but Jay thankfully had been wanting to create a new business and was looking for a partner. When he heard I lost my job he told me he thought that he'd rather work with no one else other than me. I wasn't wrapped up in all the affairs he was but I had become very successful in the jobs me and Gatsby had created for ourselves.

Now Jordan, she was still a fantastic golfer. Even as she recovered from her injuries she still played, no matter what I or anybody else had to say about it. She stayed with me coming home from the hospital, and not even a few months later officially moved in with me. The times I've spent with her have truly been my happiest, and not a day goes by where I'm not thankful for her in my life.

About a year later we had gotten married, having only a small wedding in the church with our family and closest friends. The best decision I'd made in my life and also the least expected one was saying "I do" that day to who I think is the most beautiful woman in all of New York.

None of us moved away from where we stayed. Jordan and I had fixed up my bungalow and turned It into our own version of a fairytale castle, still living next to Gatsby and Daisy and their three daughters Pam, Lilly, and Emma who come over all the time to visit their "Uncle Nicky and Aunt Jordan", and of course their cousins Wade, Katherine, Grace and Hope. Jordan and I never thought of ourselves as the kind to have a family, but nothing was more special then the moment each of our children were born, and each time had brought out a new experience. Now seeing them grow alongside Gatsby and Daisy's children is certainly something I love being a part of.

After the maddening summer that had brought all of us together, you could say it had all worked out in the end and that I was very lucky to have come to New York.

 **A/N: So what'd you guys think? I wanted to explore the darker side of Nick Carraway, seeing that he had fought in war and in the movie almost fought Gatsby after hearing about hitting Myrtle, or how angry he had gotten when those reporters came in to Gatsby's funeral I really wanted to write about that part of him that I feel he has. I apologize for any spelling errors if you found any. I was thinking about writing in an epilogue for Gatsby and Daisy's wedding or maybe something with their kids growing up but didn't know if I should. Any ideas, critiques or reviews feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!**

 ****


End file.
